Loom-shroom
Loom-shroom is a plant owned by FlamingoPhoenixFeathers. See here for it's PvZCC page. Powers Her vs. Zombies She shoots web spores that deal light damage, but can slow down zombies, and can hit multiple targets. When she is chewed on, the zombie will be slowed down, and will get poisoned, gradually stealing health. If the zombie has high enough health to endure more than a 10 seconds, The zombie will freeze, and the poison will be more deadly. After a few more seconds, the zombie will explode, killing itself. The explosion does not effect the zombies around it. Her vs. Plants The same thing with the plants, except she injects the poison herself, dooming them to do for the remainder of the roleplay. If the plant DOES die, the plant will be revived after the roleplay. Strategy She is very smart, is good in Science, Biology, Comprehension, although she doesn't seem to use those skills often. She also is apt to surviving in the wilderness, and can handle a complex situation if she does. Personality She is a lonely character, and dosen't like being with a lot of people. She is described as a "psycho killer freak" when it comes to a battle between her and someone. Skills Science and Biology She excelled in Science and Biology, and has studied that area ever since. Because of this, she is able to explain confusing riddles, but she doesn't do it for others. Comprehension Skills She is an expert on analyzing things, such as a scroll with a giant riddle. She is normally the first one to know the anwser to the question, but doesn't say it, just to watch the plants ponder in confusion. Web, Silk and Cloth Handling Because she is able to produce webs and silk, she can make a lot of things, from clothes to tapestries. This is also handy for situations such as climbing up a steep mountain, which she normally does with a rope made out of her silk combined with thorns and sharp sticks to make a grappling hook. Poison Mastery Her poison is very potent, but also develops other poisons, which target certain things, like her parylyzation poison, which targets the part of the brain that controls your muscles and tendons, not allowing you to move for a certain time. Predator Instincts She knows a few techniques that normal predators like tigers and spiders do, like sneak and attack, or blending into the enviroment to strike the opponent when he/she least expects it. Chasing Like the predator instincts section states, she can act like a predator, which means she is fast. As a cheetah. Until she gets tired out, which until that point, she normally catches what she wants to catch. Weaknesses Every plant has a weakness. Here are the list of them: *Poison Immunity: Some plants are immune to her poison, blocking a way of attacking for Loom-shroom. *Fire and Acid: Her webs are easily burnt by fire and acid, striking a weakness. *Cabbage-pult: She and cabbage-pult are dating, and will do anything to help each other, which can mean risking their lives. What She Does She is normally sitting in an isolated space, like a corner, or in her room, chatting with cabbage-pult online. Relationships General The plants get away from her as fast as possible. They don't hate her, but they don't want to get stuck in webs and get poisoned. Cyprind Cyprind is usually fond of her. Snow Pea Snow Pea is the only plant to hate her. He usually uses sarcastic phrases around her and calls her "the freak". He also has a bad history with her. Bamboom He never gets why she keeps harming him. Quotes *"Don't come near me..." *"Remember, creepflower is I am eternal..." *"You're lucky I was made to work for the plants side..." *"I will trap you into an endless string of agonizing pain and suffering." Theme Note : This wiki does not own the music. http://youtube/4Tr0otuiQuU Category:Plants Category:FPF's Characters Category:Mushrooms